Love me do
by Fernandha's
Summary: Pero Lily sabe que, años después, cuando Pettigrew irrumpe en su casa para acabar con su hijo, cuando ve a James caer muerto en el pasillo, cuando escucha el aullido de Sirius aproximándose con Remus en su lomo, cuando Voldemort ataca con una Maldición Mortal y ella se interpone, aquél día no sólo la voz de Paul se extinguió, sino también los momentos felices.


Momentos de ocio, la canción en realidad no tiene mucha relación pero sentí que le daba un toque mágico mientras escribía esto. Por aquellos tiempos de los Merodeadores The Beatles ya estaba separado pero sus canciones perduraban, especialmente con Remus, así que dije ¿por qué no? Recomiendo leer esto escuchando la canción.

Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a: **Jotaká Rowling** y asociados. El escrito fue elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión

**[Love me do]**

Ámame

.

.

.

.

**J**ames bufó exasperado.  
Pensó que tomar las clases de Estudios Muggle sería sencillo, ¡finalmente ni usaban magia! Pero no, la vida siempre se confabulaba en su contra. De todas las maneras posibles que podían existir.

—Odio la materia —masculló, arrojando al libro a algún lugar de su habitación.

—No lo odias, James —habló Remus, suavemente—. Si fuera así ni siquiera hubieras pedido que se te adjuntara a tus deberes.

—¡En el momento creí que sería pan comido!

—¡Y lo es! —refutó el chico.

—¡Eso es porque eres mestizo, Lunático! Yo no sé nada de eso más que lo indispensable.

—¡Oh, ustedes dos cállense! —gruñó Sirius.

—¡Párate de ésa cama y ven a callarme, Canuto! —resopló Potter.

—Atrás chicos que, Cornamenta, ya se puso sentimental —burló Black.

—Vamos… —murmuró Lupin al ver como James se lanzó contra su amigo, peleando en el estrecho terreno que representaba la cama.

Unos cuantos jalones, unas piernas entrelazadas, varios quejidos y una que otra mordida amistosa propiciaron la falta de equilibrio, en donde Sirius cayó rodando debajo de la cama de Remus y que James soltara unas cuantas maldiciones por tener un pie atorado entre los barrotes de la cama en donde dormía Canuto.

Dispuesto a reanudar la "confrontación", el moreno de mediana estatura se levantó para atacar a Black. Sin embargo, la risa sofocada de Peter atrajo la atención de los chicos.

—¿Y de qué te ríes, Colagusano? —riñó Hocicus.

—Siguen siendo tan niños como cuando los conocí —respondió Pettigrew, haciendo un ademán con las manos para restarle importancia.

—Veamos lo que éstos _niños_ pueden hacerte —rió James mientras se lanzaba contra su castaño amigo, seguido de un Sirius burlón pero travieso.

Remus resopló divertido y caminó hacia el viejo gramófono que descansaba en la cómoda junto a su cama. Los merodeadores seguían_discutiendo_ así que optó por colocar una de ésas canciones que tanto gustaba de escuchar; colocando con delicadeza el disco de vinilo, y la aguja sobre el mismo, la suave y reconfortante melodía invadió el lugar.

Potter levantó la mirada al reconocer el ritmo.

—¿No te cansas de escuchar ésa canción todas las tardes, Lunático?

Lupin sumió los hombros con una gran sonrisa.

—Es muy buena, James, admítelo —intervino Sirius—. No puedes negar que si Lunático no pusiera la canción nuestra tradición se vería interrumpida.

Colagusano sonrió en afirmación.  
James no refutó, simplemente se dejó caer contra la cama más grande, después de todo era verdad.

"_Love, love me do_" comenzó la canción. Remus se recostó gustosamente contra la última cama de la habitación mientras Peter se reincorporaba en la misma, con su característica sonrisa, tomando una almohada y apretujándola contra sus piernas cruzadas "_you know i love you, i´ll always be true_" Sirius se recargó un momento contra el pilar de madera.

—¡Diablos! —gruñe James.

Remus apenas y abre un ojo para observar a su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa, James?

—He olvidado que para la materia nos han pedido manejar un aparato muggle.

—¿Y qué tiene de difícil? —resopla Black.

—Mucho, Canuto —se incorpora, con su pelo tan desaliñado como siempre—. Debemos presentar el aparato mañana.

—Sigo sin entender tu drama, Cornamenta.

—Eso demuestra porqué siempre repruebas Estudios Muggle, Sirius —dijo Lupin suavemente.

—¡Ey, que la vieja no me quiere! —bufa.

—Ningún maestro te quiere, amigo —ríe Peter.

—Será mejor que te calles, Pettigrew, si no quieres que patee tu escuálido trasero —gruñe el ofendido.

El ambiente se vuelve más relajado, mientras la suave voz de Paul se sigue escuchando. "_So please, love me do… ho ho love me do, someone to love_"

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Lily? —inquiere Remus al observar el cómo James frota el tronco de su nariz.

—¿A Evans? —Black ríe sin tapujos—. Para que Cornamenta le pida ayuda a Evans primero tendría que besar a Quejicus, Lunático—Potter frunce el entrecejo ante la mención de Severus—. ¡Es imposible!

—¡Gracias por tu gran apoyo, Canuto!

—¡Para eso están los amigos, cumpa!

—¿Y qué tienes pensado?

—¿Realmente? No tengo la más mínima idea.

—¿Por qué no tocas una canción en guitarra? —Sugiere Remus—. Sin magia, James —aclara.

—No sé tocar una —bufa el moreno.

—Puedo enseñarte, aunque en verdad no sepa mucho de esto…

—Esto no puedo perdérmelo —gruñe con diversión Sirius.

—Vamos a la sala —sonríe Peter—, no hay nadie. Es más grande y sería entretenido ver quién se queja de tus "dotes musicales" cumpa.

—Hmph, ¿eso debe alegrarme?

—No —responde Black—. Pero a nosotros sí.

Lupin carcajea libremente mientras se para de la cama y camina escaleras abajo, dejando el gramófono encendido con la voz de Paul entonando cada palabra de una forma relajante. Con un Sirius colgado de James y con Peter aventando la suave almohada a cualquier lugar de la habitación.

_"Somebody new… someone to love, someone like you"_

Cuando Lily sube para devolverle a Remus los libros que pidió prestados una semana antes encuentra el gramófono repitiendo _"Love, love me do, you know i love you" _en bucle. Es un día nublado y de un gris intenso, los verdes pastizales son ahora un mar negro que incita a ser explorado de todas las formas posibles, un mar que guardará los mejores tesoros jamás pensados; Evans sonríe, porque Hogwarts, desde la ventana de los chicos, es más que nunca, Escocia pura. Un castillo incansable que desafía al tiempo desde el risco de la Historia y reta a la meteorología para que se atreva a acabar con él. El cielo amenaza tormenta y Lily escucha las grandes risas desde la parte inferior de Gryffindor.

El gramófono sesigue repitiendo y ella deja los libros en la cómoda en donde el aparato se encuentra, sin preocupaciones baja escalón por escalón, con parsimonia lentitud y la escena que encuentra es algo que jamás olvidará, porque Lily es una maga mestiza con una buena mente que guarda los mejores momentos de su vida; cuatro chicos riendo sin tapujos frente a una chimenea a fuego medio, tres de ellos intentando hacer sonar aquella guitarra con nerviosismo y a un Remus sonriente con sus amigos.

Evans disfruta del momento, oyendo el bucle desde lejos y ríe sin voz.  
Ahora que mira a todo ése grupo de Merodeadores en una escena que irradia calidez y familiaridad, ahora que no teme ser descubierta porque sabe que todos se encuentran atentos a los chirridos musicales que suelta James al intentar tocar —por no decir rasgar—aquellas tensas cuerdas, a las burlas de Sirius, a la sonrisa de felicidad que suelta Peter y a la mirada de comprensión que regala Remus, Lily se permite pensar que vistos así, desde lejos, hay algo atractivo en ellos.

El bucle finaliza y la canción sigue.  
La pelirroja suspira con tranquilidad mientras camina al dormitorio de las chicas, dejando a la _familia_ de Merodeadores en la Sala Común, con la voz de Paul extinguiéndose a cada paso de lejanía que da.

Pero Lily sabe que, años después, cuando Pettigrew irrumpe en su casa para acabar con su hijo, cuando ve a James caer muerto en el pasillo, cuando escucha el aullido de Sirius aproximándose con Remus en su lomo, cuando Voldemort ataca con una Maldición Mortal y ella se interpone, aquél día no sólo la voz de Paul se extinguió, sino también los momentos felices.

Aquél día con el último disco de The Beatles que tocó el gramófono, con Love me do terminó toda la felicidad de unos chicos que sólo buscaban sobrevivir en un mundo de guerras en donde la magia ya no sólo era un hecho maravilloso y hermoso, sino también un arma de muerte y destrucción…

Por eso cuando Evans cierra los ojos para ya no abrirlos más un nuevo bucle comienza a sonar en su mente, un bucle que la regresará a aquellos momentos en donde _todos_ eran _familia… _el bucle que dio por sentado el inicio del fin.

_"I´ll always be true. so please, love me do…ho ho love me do…."_


End file.
